I will miss you so much
by Araishi Hoshigaki
Summary: Menyeritakan tentang persahabatan antara Naruto dan Hinata yang terdapat konflik didalamnya. NarutoKid! Let's Read! Ch2 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Penasaran

**I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (Untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Freindship , Romance**

**Warning : Typo , Alur membingungkan , OOC , OC , DLL.**

**CHAPTER 1 : PENASARAN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha,12-November-1996 **. Pagi hari yang sejuk di desa konoha tidak bisa terlepas dari keluarga Naruto. "Naruto! Bangun!" Teriak Kushina.

"5 menit lagi" Jawab naruto dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini hah! Kau sudah berumur 11 tahun seharusnya kau bangun sendiri!" Kata kushina

"Baiklah.."

Lalu naruto pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup.

'Jedug!'

"Aduh!"

Ternyata Naruto menabrak tembok kamar mandi karena matanya masih tertutup dan tidak memperhatikan jalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

**Di Ruang Makan.**

"Suara apa itu?"Tanya Minato ayah Naruto

"Ah, paling naruto nabrak tembok lagi"Jawab Kushina

"Oh, haha"

.

.

"Ohayo kaa-san, tou-san"sapa Naruto

"Ohayo naru-chan" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Hey! Aku sudah besar jangan panggil naru-chan lagi!"Protes Naruto

"Haha ,besar apanya dibangunin aja masih susah!"Kata kushina

"Aku sudah besar! Umurku sudah 11 tahun!"

"Kedewasaan seseorang tidak bisa dinilai dari umurnya Naruto, Tapi dari sifat dan olah pikirnya!" Sambung minato menjelaskan.

"Baiklah"jawab Naruto.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Lalu berangkat sekolah lihat sudah jam 06.40!" Kata kushina

.

.

.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat.."

"Hati-hati Naruto!"

"Iya"

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

.

.

.

"Besok akan ada lomba upacara , nanti akan ada latihan dan seleksi"kata kurenai-sensei

"Baik Bu!"

Teet! Teet!

Bunyi bel 2x menandakan istirahat pertama dimulai.

"HOREEE!"Teriak murid kelas 5a Konoha Elementary School.

"Nah itu sudah bel sekarang silahkan keluar!"

Lalu murid-murid itupun keluar. Kecuali Naruto dia masih duduk di kelas bersama temanya Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, ayo keluar" kata Sasuke.

"Ayo!" kata Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei! Di UKS"kata Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak tahu!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya sasuke"

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei"

"Oh, Naruto kesini!"

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei memanggilku?"

"Jadi begini besok di Lomba Upacara besok kamu saya ikutkan jadi Dokter Kecil"

"Oh , baik sensei aku ikut"

"Nanti, kamu sama Hinata murid kelas 5b"

"Siapa Hinata?"

"Ah, nanti kau juga tahu"

"Oh"

"Nanti, Sehabis pulang sekolah ambil baju seragamnya"

"Baik sensei!"

"Sekarang kamu boleh pergi"

.

.

.

"Ada apa tadi kamu dipanggil Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke

"Ah itu! Cuma disuruh jadi dokter kecil"Jawab Naruto

"Oh"

"Tapi aku penasaran , siapa Hinata itu?"

"Hah! Kamu dipasangkan dengan Hinata? Beruntung kamu dia cantik loh , Dia juga sering menyendiri di kelasnya"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tetap suka sakura-chan"

"Kau ini!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan sakura selama 3 minggu . Mereka satu ! Dikelas 5a yang penuh keceriaan.

.

.

**SKIP TIME.**

Teet Teet Teet

.

.

Bunyi bel 3x menandakan siswa-siswa langsung berlari ke UKS untuk mengambil seragam dan mengakhiri rasa penasaranya.

"Sensei!"

"Oh kamu Naruto! Ini seragamnya!"

"Apa dia sudah datang sensei?"

"Siapa?"

"Hinata, Sensei!"

"Oh dia? Sudah, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak , tidak ada"

"Oh baiklah"

"Aku pulang ya sensei!"

"Ya hati-hati"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Naruto"

"Aku lelah kaa-san aku mau tidur"

"Ya sudah sana"

.

.

.

**Di Kamar.**

.

.

.

'Siapa Hinata?' kata Naruto didalam hati.

'Atau jangan-jangan?'

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Next Chapter : Pertemuan!

"Nanti kamu ke UKS ya"

"Hey Naruto! Kau harus ke UKS kan?"

"Sensei! Dia sudah datang belum?"

"Nah itu dia!"

"KAU!"

"Sensei aku tidak mau jika harus sama dia!"

"Beraninya kau menggoda orang yang tidak dikenal!"

"Jangan lari kau!"

"Jangan bertengkar terus! Lama-lama kalian suka lho!"

...

-**I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH**-


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

**I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Freindship , Romance**

**Warning : Typo , Alur membingungkan , OC , DLL**

**Chapter 2 : Pertemuan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan Harinya...

"Aku berangkat"kata Naruto.

"Hati-hati naruto"kata Minato

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.**

.

.

.

'Hinata ya? Hm... Apakah mungkin dia? Tidak Mungkin!' Batin Naruto.

Naruto masih penasaran dengan Hinata. Dia seperti pernah bertemu denganya tapi dia lupa.

"Ohayo Naruto" sapa Sasuke.

"Ah, kau Sasuke? Ohayo"kaget Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Oh baiklah"

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong nanti tidak pelajaran katanya untuk latihan Lomba besok"kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Oh,Baguslah.."

**SKIP TIME.**

Naruto sedang melihat seleksi latihan bersama Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

"Ah, Tsunade-sensei, ada apa?"

"Kau nanti ke UKS ya?"

"Untuk apa sensei?"

"Latihan!"

"Oh, Baiklah"

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang makan sendiri di kantin sepertinya masih melamun memikirkan siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

'Hinata? Hm...'

"Naruto! Kau harus ke UKS kan?"kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Oh! Iya aku lupa!"

Naruto pun berlari ke UKS dengan segera.

"Eh sebentar! Makananku belum habis!"Kata Naruto

Lalu diapun balik ke kantin untuk menghabiskan makananya dan langsung berlari ke UKS setelah selesai yang melihat itu tertawa kecil melihat kecerobohan anak ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei! Dia sudah datang belum?"Tanya Naruto

"Siapa? Hinata? Oh belum"jawab Kakashi.

'Kapan dia datang?'Batin Naruto.

"Nah! Itu dia!"Kata Kakashi.

Naruto membalikan badanya dan dia kaget melihat wanita didepanya.

"KAU!"Kata Hinata.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Saat itu Naruto berlari karena sial dia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"AWASS!"

'Brakk!'

"Aduh"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto berlari seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan lari Kau!"Marah Hinata.

"Maaf! Aku buru-buru!"

"Hey! Aduh!"Ringis Hinata kesakitan.

"Awas kau!"Kata Hinata.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Maafkan aku!"Kata Naruto yang baru kembali ingatanya.

'BUGGH'

"Aduh!"

"Rasakan itu!"

"Cantik juga kau Hinata!"

'BUGGH'

"Beraninya kau menggoda orang yang tidak dikenal!"

"Jangan bertengkar terus! Lama-lama kalian suka lho!"

"Aaaa! Tidak akan pernah aku suka dengan makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti dia"

"Hey! Aku juga tidak akan suka ke Monster Mengerikan dari abad 10!"

"Beraninya kau mengatakan aku Monster!"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"B-E-R-A-N-I-N-Y-A K-A-U M-E-N-G-A-T-A-K-A-N A-K-U M-O-N-S-T-E-R!"

"Wah! Wah jangan di eja aku malah tambah bingung!"

Ternyata Hinata sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi pemuda di depanya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN AKU MONSTER!"Teriak Hinata.

"Oh gitu.."

1 detik kemudian

"Apa?" Tanya naruto kembali.

"AAAA DASAR TULI!"Teriak Hinata kehilangan kesabaran.

"Mana? Mana ada burung Nuri?"

"KAU INI!"

Kakashi yang melihat kedua insan ini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha sudah,sudah kalian berdua ini, Malu tuh ditonton adik kelas"lerai Kakashi

Mereka Berduapun melihat ke arah adik kelas yang dimaksudkan tersebut.

"Krik krik krik" bunyi Jangkrik

Ternyata semua siswa yang ada di sekitar UKS melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Ehh.. Kami hanya malakukan akting yang ada di film saja hahaha"kata Hinata malu.

"Ya kami hanya akting saja.."kata Naruto ikut membantu.

Lalu mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sensei aku tidak mau jika harus sama dia!"

"Aku juga tidak mau dengan MONSTER sepertimu!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!"Lerai Kakashi

"Awas kau monster!"

"Awas kau Durian!"

"Kau bilang aku apa?"

"DURIAN!"

"Mana ada setan?"

"*#?!$*#!"

.

.

.

Di sela-sela latihanpun mereka masih yang menjadi gurunya hanya bisa sabar.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME.**

.

.

.

Naruto sedang tiduran dirumahnya dengan menggenggam Ponselnya. Dia sedang melakukan _Short Message Service (SMS)__**. **_Ya dia melakukanya dengan pacarnya Sakura sepertinya dia sedang kesal dia telah pacaran selama 3 minggu ini tidak ada konflik tapi hari ini ternyata apa yang 'tidak ada' itu menjadi ada.

'Aku minta putus!'

'Terserah! Aku juga mau minta putus!'

Kata mereka di SMS.

Lalu naruto langsung membuka Facebooknya dan Mengirim Status

"Sekarang kamu adalah musuhku!" Katanya di status.

Dia juga merubah status hubungan di akunya dari Berpacaran menjadi Lajang.

Sepertinya hari ini sial bagi Naruto.

Dan saat itulah kegelapanya muncul!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok segini dulu chapter 2!

Yang perlu diperhatikan :

-Hinata dan Sasuke OOC (Out Of Character)

-Naruto disini masih SD.

-Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Next Chapter : I'm Sorry.

**-I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH-**


End file.
